Daxter
Daxter is the secondary character from the Jak & Daxter video game series. He's also Jak's sidekick. He is technically an Ottsel, though also a Precursor. Biography Early Life It is unknown if Daxter has a family. Possibly, he is an orphan raised by Samos or another village resident. What is known is that Jak and Daxter are life-long friends, always getting each other into trouble along the way. Jak & Daxter: the Precursor Legacy In the beginning of Jak & Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, Jak and Daxter are making their way to Misty Island, the one place Samos told them not to go to. They arrive on the island just in time to witness a large gathering of Lurkers being commanded by two unknown twisted people. Little did they know that a Lurker saw them. Jak and Daxter, worried by what they have seen, are on their way off the island when they are confronted by a pool of Dark Eco. Daxter trips over an Eco Bomb. He throws it over to Jak and begins ranting about the Precursors, when the artifact begins glowing in Jak's hands to the surprise of both. Just then, the Bone Guard that spotted them came appeared and runs up on the duo to attack. Jak throws the Precursor artifact barrel at the Lurker and kills it, but the explosion throws Daxter into the Dark Eco pool. Daxter flies back out of the pit, unharmed, but has been changed into an ottsel, a mix of an otter and a weasel. They return to Sandover Village and seek help from Samos, the Sage of Green Eco, but he proclaims that he couldn't help Daxter, even if he wanted to. He adds that only Gol Acheron, the Sage of Dark Eco, can help change Daxter back, but he lives far to the north. Thus, Jak and Daxter embark on a journey to find Gol Acheron. Unfortunately, it turns out that Gol and his sister Maia were corrupted by Dark Eco and were the pair commanding the hoard of Lurkers at Misty Island. At the near end, Jak battles Gol and Maia and defeats them with the help of the four Sages who combined their powers to form the extremely rare and powerful Light Eco. Daxter realizes that the Light Eco would change him back to normal. He is now forced to make a tough decision: allow Jak to use the Light Eco to defeat Gol and Maia's Precursor Robot or use it to return to his human form. He decides to allow Jak to save the world and stay an Ottsel forever. Daxter In the beginning of Daxter, while inside a bar, Daxter is bragging to the patrons about his "adventures," leaving very little impression on his audience, except for an old man named Osmo, head of the Kridder Ridder Extermination Company, who sees Daxter's potential & offers him a job as an exterminator. Daxter is uncertain, but Osmo manages to persuade him into the job. He then completes various bug-exterminating jobs throughout limited parts of the city while also trying to find Jak & free him from imprisonment, all the while continuously thwarting the plans of the evil Kaedan & the Metal-Bugs. Jak II In Jak II, almost immediately after the events recounted in Daxter, the ottsel finds Jak & helps him break out of the Haven City Fortress Prison. They meet up with a group of Rebellion fighters known as The Underground, where Daxter meets a girl named Tess, who takes a strong liking to him, despite his being an Ottsel. At the end of the game Daxter turns the Hip-Hog Heaven Saloon into The Naughty Ottsel. It displays pictures of Daxter. In Jak II, he can play a Metal Head Mash game, which is similar to Whac-A-Mole. Jak 3 During Jak 3, Jak and Daxter discover that ottsels are the fabled Precursors in the Jak & Daxter mythology. When the Precursors offer to grant him a wish at the end of the game, he decides to stay as an Ottsel,wishing only for a snazzy pair of pants. The Precursors then creatively interpret a comment by Tess & turn her into an ottsel as well. Daxter also has the ability to shoot all 12 different weapons while Jak is on a zoomer. If you look closely while Jak is riding the Jet Board, Daxter is riding the Jet Board as well & doing the moves with Jak, inferring that Daxter can also maneuver the JET-Board. Daxter also enters the computer at the Power Center to find the codes necessary to enter the KG war factory. Persona Attitude Daxter is for the most part, not serious & constantly goofs around. But he's always supporting of Jak, especially when he really needs it. Daxter says many memorable lines, perhaps his most famous being "Stay fuzzy, save the world. Choices." from the end of the first game. Daxter has many nicknames for certain characters, particularly Samos & Krew, with some for Sig & others. He also finds himself at odds with other characters, especially Samos in the first game, but also with Krew & Pecker. Daxter will find himself insulted as plain as can be by Samos, sometimes with no response back to him. Samos obviously begins to do this after tiring of putting up with Daxter for so long. Samos insults Daxter to such a high level in game one that when Jak & Daxter meet The Shadow (the younger Samos) in Jak II, & he does not obviously recognize the heroes, he says to Daxter, "I never forget a face. Especially one that ugly" to which Daxter quietly says to himself, "So it begins." However, when it counts, Samos reminds both Jak & Daxter how they are true heroes. Daxter & Pants A running gag is that for almost the entire time Daxter has been an ottsel, he's complained about not having pants; in Jak II, in response to Jak asking "Where would you be without me, eh, Dax?", Daxter replies, "Well, Jak, I probably wouldn't be two feet tall, fuzzy, and running around in a sewer without any pants... God, I miss pants." . At the end of Jak 3, he decides he wants pants more than to be turned back normal. He is granted a pair of three-quarter length denim shorts by the Precursor Leader. When Tess remarks that she wishes she "had a pair of pants just like those" the Precursor leader tells her to "be careful what you wish for." He then turns Tess herself into an ottsel, Daxter and Tess are about to kiss but Jak interrupts. One Plot Hole is that Daxter is Shown getting his Pants at the end of Jak 3 but it dosnt show it during gamplay. Tess When Jak & Daxter first meet Tess in Jak II, she's with Torn at the Underground in the Slums. She doesn't say anything to either of them & the next time we see her is several missions later when she's undercover as a barmaid at the Hip-Hog Heaven Saloon. She has been sent there by Torn to spy on Krew. Daxter flirts with her & she seems to give the air that she enjoys his antics but cannot take him seriously because he's an ottsel. In Jak 3 however, Tess' personality seems to have changed considerably from reserved to perky & lovey-dovey, & she now takes a much greater interest in Daxter hugging & squeezing him. She also almost completely ignores Jak, leading him to exhibit subtle signs of jealousy at the attention that Daxter is getting from her, such as when he exasperatedly suggests that Daxter & Tess should "get a room". Tess' role has evolved from Daxter's crush in Jak II to his fully fledged girlfriend in Jak 3. Tess has told Jak to protect Daxter or else she would hunt him down & "hurt him real bad" multiple times in the series. Trivia When Jak transforms into either dark- or light form, Daxter will do a different pose: *In dark form Daxter is scowling and crouching down with his teeth bared. *In light form Daxter is standing straight up and praying(apparently) *In Uncharted Drake's fortune, in the beginning of the game Drake's swimsuit says "Ottsel" on his chest, and also there is a picture of Daxter on his arm. *Daxter is a character available on PAIN for the Ps3 as downloadable content. Category:Characters Category:Ottsels